


Стальные крысы

by LungTa



Category: Heroes Reborn (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LungTa/pseuds/LungTa
Summary: Как рядовая командировка заставила Кларка Кента задуматься о командной работе.





	Стальные крысы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF EW Hoechman 2017  
> Бета - Кейт

– Я тебя на ленточки порежу, очкастый! – взревел рыжий толстяк в черной футболке и камуфляжных штанах.

– Право же, не стоит так нервничать, – как можно доброжелательней произнес Кларк, отступая на шаг.

У рыжего в руке был нож, длинный и очень острый на вид. Губы нападавшего искривились в злобной гримасе, но на его лицо Кларк не смотрел – он внимательно следил за ножом.

Кто бы мог подумать, что рядовая командировка за пределы Метрополиса обернется таким занятным происшествием. Свою работу – интервью с молодым амбициозным художником Зебом Смитом, чья выставка открылась днем в музее современных искусств, – он благополучно выполнил. Мистер Уайт должен остаться доволен, статья получится интересной и злободневной: Зеб Смит, часто обвиняемый критиками в пристрастии к дегенеративному искусству и чрезмерном внимании к проблеме суперсилы и ответственности за ее использование, оказался приятным и весьма эрудированным человеком, с легкостью переходящим от обсуждения противоречивой персоны Лекса Лютора к до сих пор оспариваемому решению Супермена не лишать своего давнего противника жизни.

Кларк поправил очки и постарался задвинуть за спину сумку с ноутбуком. Будет жаль, если технику повредят, ведь тогда ему придется восстанавливать почти законченную статью – он полчаса просидел над ней в кафе – и не то чтобы он не помнил написанное, наоборот, помнил досконально, слово в слово, до последней запятой и каждой точки, но ему было жаль тратить новые тридцать минут на повторение того, что уже сделано.

Кларк покинул кафе и собирался прогуляться по вечернему городу, а в этой подворотне оказался благодаря своему слуху: свернул на звуки потасовки.

Трое на одного, как банально. Рыжий толстяк с ножом и двое его соратников: бритоголовый верзила в линялой ветровке с надписью на всю спину про Америку для людей и без пришельцев и широкоплечий коротышка, майка которого свидетельствовала о любви хозяина к команде «Лос-Анджелес Кингс». Верзила и коротышка пытались свалить на землю рослого парня в джинсах и кожаной куртке, выкрикивая что-то про обнаглевших латиносов. Получалось у них скверно – у лысого уже был подбит глаз, коротышка заметно хромал.

К стене рядом с банкоматом жался перепуганный старичок с азиатскими чертами лица – все еще держа в трясущихся руках карту. Сейчас был как раз подходящий момент, чтобы быстро удалиться с поля боя, тем более что драка началась как раз из-за него, но бедняга так растерялся, что и двух шагов не мог сделать.

Сверкающий нож со свистом рассек воздух. Кларк сместился на полшага влево и проводил взглядом лезвие, мелькнувшее в сантиметре от его груди.

– Прошу вас, успокойтесь, – сказал он мягко. – Это недоразумение.

Он мог разоружить рыжего пятью разными способами за долю секунды. К сожалению, делать этого было нельзя. Кларк Кент очень дорожил своей репутацией тихого, доброжелательного, самого обыкновенного журналиста, выходца из Смолвилля, штат Техас. Она позволяла ему расслабиться и отдохнуть от геройских подвигов. Догадайся кто-нибудь, что Кларк в свободное время летает по улицам в красном плаще, голыми руками удерживает падающие мосты и срывает коварные планы безумных гениев – и его жизнь стала бы невыносимой. Даже здесь, вдали от Метрополиса, ему приходилось действовать осторожно.

Он заметил, как напряглись сухожилия в руке рыжего. Сейчас снова ударит. Ага, целится в лицо. Кларк снова увернулся – не слишком быстро, так, чтобы нож почти попал в цель. А теперь легкий толчок открытой ладонью в плечо: достаточно, чтобы помочь собственной инерции толстяка, еще не успевшего восстановить равновесие; легонько – в пределах человеческих сил. Толстяк упал шумно, как мешок с картошкой. Вылетевший из его руки нож скользнул по асфальту, и Кларк быстро наступил на него ногой. Не хватало еще, чтобы кто-то поранился.

А что там у остальных? Бритоголовый сидит, держась рукой за нос, и гнусаво стонет. Коротышки не видно – сообразил, кажется, что остался в одиночестве, и ретировался. Присмотревшись, Кларк увидел его – вон бежит, петляя между домами. Ну и пусть.

Парень в кожаной куртке, усмехнувшись, кивнул Кларку.

– Спасибо за помощь, – просто сказал он. – Втроем они бы меня, пожалуй, отделали.

– У вас и без моей помощи неплохо получалось, – улыбнулся в ответ Кларк.

Со стороны главной улицы, оставшейся за поворотом, наконец-то послышался звук приближающихся полицейских сирен. Как вовремя – когда все уже закончилось.

– Я бы свалил, не люблю доказывать, что просто шел мимо. Только сперва…

Парень нагнулся к постанывающему бритоголовому, все еще валяющемуся на земле, бесцеремонно залез в карман его ветровки и вытащил несколько смятых сотенных купюр. Вместе с деньгами он извлек яркую листовку – свеженькую, глянцевую – выругался зло и смял ее, бросив бумажный комок себе под ноги.

– Держи, старик, – протянул он деньги так и не убравшемуся азиату. – И поостерегся бы ты снимать наличку так поздно, да еще и один.

– Спасибо… Просто очень надо было…

Деньги наконец-то перекочевали к законному владельцу, и Кларк осмотрел поверженных грабителей. До приезда полиции – а это случится через минуту и двадцать секунд, судя по нарастающему звуку сирен, – те не поднимутся. А значит, он вполне может оставить их здесь. И удовлетворить свое любопытство, расспросив о листовке. Тем более что та непосредственно касалась его самого. Вернее, Супермена: именно его фотография была напечатана на ней – рядом с портретом скрывавшегося под маской человека, одетого в защитный костюм из металла.

– «Бей стальных крыс»? – Кларк все-таки поднял измятую бумажку и расправил ее, хотя мог с легкостью увидеть написанное в ней, даже не разворачивая, но он помнил об осторожности и о том, что вещи, с легкостью проделываемые Суперменом, простому журналисту оставались недоступны. – И как же этот слоган связан с Суперменом и человеком в железном костюме по имени Мститель?

– Не лез бы ты в это дело, – сказал ему парень, нахмурившись. – Поберег бы галстук и чистенькую рубашку.

– Как журналист, я не могу пройти мимо возможной сенсации. Я Кларк, – он шагнул вперед и протянул открытую ладонь для рукопожатия, искренне и широко улыбаясь.

– Карлос, – после напряженной паузы раздалось наконец-то в ответ, и его руку уверенно сжали.

И так как Карлос действительно хотел поскорее убраться из подворотни, Кларк поддержал его, и их беседа продолжилась в маленьком уютном баре через три улицы.

– Это дерьмо сейчас по всему городу. Очередные борцы с масками. Выступающие за спасение человечества от пришельцев и людей со сверхспособностями. И плевать, что подобные ему, – Карлос кивнул на большой плакат на стене заведения с изображением летящего в безоблачном синем небе Супермена. – По десять раз на дню спасают тех, кто и спасибо не всегда скажет.

– Но причем здесь «стальные крысы»?

– Еще скажи, что не знаешь прозвища Супермена, – хмыкнул Карлос. – Человек из стали. А второй… тоже вроде как из стали. Из-за костюма. Поэтому и стальные крысы. Паразиты, которых надо уничтожить. У борцов за чистоту не только с этими двумя листовки есть. С Флэшем еще. С Супергерл. Стрелой. Для них любой, способный разобраться с угрозой одним ударом могучего кулака, враг номер один.

Кларк заинтересованно смотрел на собеседника. Смелый, открытый – особенно для его рентгеновского зрения. Он увидел армейские жетоны под одеждой, заметил нож, спрятанный в высоком ботинке – и ведь Карлос во время драки так и не воспользовался им. А еще Кларк хорошо рассмотрел свернутую и уложенную глубоко в карман куртки маску – точь-в-точь такую же, как была на человеке с листовки.

– А как же не наделенные способностями и необыкновенным даром люди? Разве любой обычный американец не может поступить так же? Вступиться за обиженного, остановить преступника, спасти попавшего в беду? Так как сделал ты сегодня. – Карлос поднял на него напряженный взгляд. – Выходит, по мнению распространителей подобных листовок, ты, Карлос, такая же стальная крыса, как и Супермен, и этот виджиланте в маске. И они призывают бороться с любым членом общества, не проходящим в равнодушии мимо попавшего в беду.

– Ну ты сравнил! – Карлос решил отшутиться. – Кто я в сравнении с Мстителем? И тем более с Суперменом? Я бы даже не знал что сказать Человеку из стали, встреться мы.

– А вот Супермен наверняка сказал бы, что считает тебя настоящим героем. Легко бороться со злом, когда знаешь, что твою прочную кожу можно пробить разве что из пушки, а закрыть кого-то от пули собственной грудью не опаснее, чем прогуляться под мелким дождем. А когда сам защитник легко может оказаться под угрозой, знает, что он несовершенен и уязвим, но по-прежнему надевает маску и железный доспех и выходит патрулировать улицы, или же заступается за слабого старика, ввязываясь в драку сразу с тремя – не это ли настоящее геройство?

Карлос хотел ответить, но отвлекся – обернулся к телевизору над барной стойкой. Как раз шел новостной выпуск, прямой эфир с площади перед музеем современного искусства. На здание, тесня немногочисленную охрану, напирала толпа скандирующих молодчиков, как две капли воды похожих на тех, что остались валяться в подворотне: в камуфляже, в куртках и майках с надписями «Америку – людям!» Многие были вооружены битами и цепями.

– …надеемся, что уже выехавшей полиции удастся остановить нападение на музей, в котором, напомним, сегодня открылась выставка художника Зака Смита «Все мы живем в тени Супермена». Некоторые радикально настроенные группировки, настаивающие на запрете супергероев, называют Зака Смита предателем человечества и обвиняют его в лоббировании интересов пришельцев и людей со сверхспособностями…

– Я должен идти, – Карлос кинул на стол десятидолларовую купюру, расплачиваясь за свое пиво. – Вспомнил, что у меня есть дела. Приятно было поболтать, Кларк.

Кларк только кивнул, но едва Карлос скрылся за дверью, тоже поднялся и вышел на улицу. Ослабляя на ходу узел галстука и начиная расстегивать верхние пуговицы на рубашке.

***

 

Полицейские орудовали дубинками, пытаясь разогнать неистовствавшую агрессивную толпу. Но пробиться через заполненную людьми площадь к входу в осажденный музей пока не удавалось. Единственным, кто сдерживал натиск, не давая вандалам ворваться в здание, расправиться с укрывшимися за дверьми охранниками и уничтожить картины, был человек в заметном издалека стальном костюме. Его лицо скрывала маска мексиканского борца. Но даже он уже сдавал. Из толпы полетела бутылка с зажигательной смесью, следом – когда он увернулся от первой – еще одна. Только цели та не достигла: разбилась о грудь заступившей вперед и неизвестно откуда взявшейся на ступеньках перед входом – словно с неба свалившейся – высокой фигуры в синем костюме и красном плаще.

– Супермен?..

– Я слышал, крысы ходят стаями, – с улыбкой бросил Супермен, отвечая на направленный на него из-под маски ошарашенный, неверящий взгляд. – Особенно – Стальные крысы.

И встал плечом к плечу с Мстителем.


End file.
